The lucky coin
by Omeganian
Summary: Complete. A HarryGinny fic. Harry goes to the final battle. Alone. Or maybe not?
1. Oaths

THE LUCKY COIN

I own nothing. Good thing because I would have ruined it.

Chapter 1: Oaths

"Ginny, you must stay."

"Harry, I want to come with you."

"Ginny, this is _my _ battle. I must do it, but I cannot allow you to come to harm. I love you too much."

"Harry James Potter, I thought you said that love is the power that shall defeat Voldemort."

"It is. The power he knows not. But," Harry smiled "love doesn't depend on distance. It will be a weapon against him if you stay here, under the Fidelius charm." He paused. "However, with you on the battlefield it will inevitably be a weapon against _me._

"WHAT!"

"Ginny, He might capture you" The Weasley scowled. "And that is an objective point of view. Even if he will not I will be worried so much I won't be able to battle. Which is why I want you to promise that you will stay here, alone, until you see through my mirror that Voldemort is dead."

"Harry, but what if someone will tamper with the mirror? What if they will find a way to break the Fidelius charm?"

"Ginny, they are both keyed to me. So long as I'm alive it can't be done. You are safe here."

"But Harry, what if…" It was obvious she had difficulty saying it aloud. "What if you will die"

"I will not. See this?"

Out of his pocket Harry drew a strange coin. It was solid gold, but instead of the usual markings of a coin, it was covered with all kinds of strange patterns and runes, delicate and beautiful, but somehow suggesting a general purpose.

Ginny scowled;

"Your "lucky coin". Harry, do you really believe it will help protect you? Do you believe this rubbish?"

No, Ginny. But I **do** know that if I will keep it, I will return to you"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I will explain to you when I return. When, not if. Now I want you to give your oath"

"All right Harry. I give you my oath that until Tom is dead I will not leave this place."

"Thanks. Now I give you my oath. Once it is over I will return to you." He gave her a long kiss. "I love you Ginevra Weasley, and I always will. Goodbye."

"Wait, Harry!"

Harry turned towards her;

"What is it?"

"I love you, too"

All right, I hope Someone will like it. Please R&R.

Oh, and thanks to Starsight52, My first reviewer ever.


	2. The Battle

Chapter 2: Battle

It was a large field. At least half a mile in diameter and completely empty. Well, not completely empty. A man stood there. If he could be called that.

He felt happy. Happier than ever. His plans were close to success. Only one thing was missing. One man. Aaah…

"So, Potter. You have decided to come here."

"Yes Tom. We both know that this is the last stand. We both know that everyone who wants to, can see us, and that the outcome of our duel shall decide the fate of Humanity."

"Yes. I know that. Just imagine, I am killing You and then… All of my Death Eaters swarm over Britain and destroy all the resisting – some resisting they will do after seeing your death."

There was a smile on his face and his voice was almost laughing. Harry, however, was calm, and so was his voice:

"First, you have to make it happen. Besides, if _I _will defeat You the Death Eaters will be paralyzed for at least half an hour by the backlash from the Dark Mark. And the detectors will pick up the backlash. The Death Eaters will never have a chance to fight before being tied up and shipped to jail."

"Keep dreaming boy. Can you have any doubts about the outcome of the battle here?"

"Neither of us has any doubts the outcome, Tom. But with different outcomes in mind."

"On that, I a-VADA KEDAVRA!"

Without so much as pausing his breath, Voldemort threw the Killing Curse at Harry. The latter however, was prepared and jumped out of its path while sending back a few curses of his own.

The exchanging of the curses continued for a few minutes, with the Dark Lord relying on the power of his spells, and Harry on his speed.

"Damn it, you bastard! Hold still!"

Without so much as slowing down Harry replied:

"My appearance shows me ( _Reducto _) being a legitimate child, which (_Incarcerous _) cannot be said about you. And I am too much of a Slytherin to stand (_expelliarmus_) still just because some half snake tells me so."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Voldemort cast some spell which Harry had never seen before. Before he could react, some force seized him, and flung him away. He landed at least two hundred feet away, the same force catching him a foot above the ground. His wand has fallen some twenty feet away. He could hardly think and only barely understood Voldemort's words;

"You will not die so easily. No, no, you will die a thousand times over. I shall strip your flesh away, over and over again. And after you are dead, I will Remove the Fidelius charm, And do the same to this girl of yours, what is her name? Ah yes, Ginny."

_-Ginny_

**_-GINNY!_**

Emotions and power, fed by each other, coursed through Harry's body and cleared his mind. He found himself on his feet, wand in hand.

There was no spell uttered. No wand movement. Only emotion and power, released in one horrific blast.

Where Voldemort stood, there was a blinding flash of light, and when it cleared, a crater was visible. An area of at least ten feet in radius was destroyed. There has been no heat at work, only pure disintegration.

Nothing could survive this. And nothing did.


	3. What's so funny?

Chapter 3: What's so funny?

Harry wasn't too surprised. He knew the powers of anger and love. However, he _was_ exhausted, physically, magically and emotionally. He fingered the coin in his pocket and felt recharged, at least on the first two aspects. He approached the crater.

Nothing could survive the blast. And nothing did.

Except, of course, for that which was not a thing.

A black globe rose up from the crater. It was not simply black, it seemed to radiate evil and dark magic. No, it WAS evil and dark magic… and more.

"_So, Potter, you thought you can defeat me? You cannot. I will always return. And don't point your foolish stick at me, it can't work, I am pure mind"-_ An eerie voice said inside Harry's mind, followed by insane laughter.

"You will not return this time, Tom. I will defeat you here." – said Harry, while keeping his wand trained on Voldemort… or rather, his shadow – or whatever one wants to call it.

"_You cannot. Even if you could, I can always escape – and return later. I" – _even more insane laughter – _will wait for your death if need be. My servants know I'm alive… They will wait…_

The laughter which followed was completely insane and seemed to last forever. The sound – if one could attribute it to mind speech – was horrifying. Harry, however, simply smirked:

"It's not going to happen, Tom. Besides, what's so funny?"

The shadow laughed again_" It _is_ funny. Now where was I? Aaah, Yess. I will return and… No, no ,no… Damn, what is happening to me!"_

His tone changed from laughing to concerned, almost frightened. Well, not completely changed, for it was still somewhat laughing – and the sphere still burst into laughing at the oddest times.

You always made mistakes Tom. You could not kill me when I was one, when I was twelve, when I was thirteen. When I was fifteen you let me escape – with the key to your death. You underestimated my emotions – and that was the key to the destruction of your body. You did a poor job in modifying your own emotions… and THAT shall be the end of your essence.

" _Impossible! You cannot…"_

A new burst of laughing drowned the words. It sounded like it was going to rip the sphere apart – and that was not too far from truth.

"You told me yourself, Tom, that while you were a shadow, you had to concentrate to keep yourself existing. Continually. Sleeplessly. You can still laugh, You didn't remove that. A nice strong Cheering Charm, a Confundus charm thrown in as well - and let's see you try to concentrate – or flee for that matter."

Voldemort DID try to flee – but somehow found that when he tried to think about it, the disruptive powers which tried to pull apart his essence grew too strong. He decided simply to wait until Harry will exhaust himself trying to maintain two spells directed at the Shadow – and he also felt an attempt to disrupt him through the Scar Link, an even more exhausting task.

Harry, however, was not exhausted. He was prepared for that, he knew he could not fail – and he made the proper preparations. He held his left hand in his pocket, and inside his fist he held the Coin. Power was continually flowing into him. But there was more. He thought about the true nature of that "Coin", and the power of his spells increased dramatically. He thought of Ginny, of their time together, of the time they WILL have together, of their last kiss… And his mind again returned to the Coin. He had to defeat this abomination.

The power of his spells increased to such an extent that a line of light was actually visible connecting his wand to the Shadow. And Voldemort realized he was not going to get through this. The sphere grew bigger, its edges got blurrier and blurrier…

"**_NOOO!..." _**

The final, desperate and despite all, still laughing scream stopped and the sphere simply vanished. In its place, there was all of Tom Riddle's energy, released in one final, horrific blast of heat and shockwave.

Immediately, a shield was erected in front of Harry. Since the young man was nearly fifty feet from the point of explosion's origin, the shield had time to become strong enough to stop _most_ of the blast.

The _least_ however, was enough to fling Harry through the air (again) and although this time the distance was considerably less, there was no force to break his fall.

Harry knew that the fall shall be damaging, but also he had to make it through alive.

"**GINNY!**"

And there was darkness.


	4. The Aftermath

Thanks to SpiffySquee, for his review. And if you want - see more.

* * *

CHAPTER 4; THE AFTERMATH.

* * *

"_Ginny."_

It was the first word, just as it was the last. Harry was conscious… at least capable of thinking. He started with checking his body.

"Hmmm, all seems to be normal, at least nothing is missing, now the surroundings… yes, a smell and a feel of fabric indicate a hospital. No need to open the eyes but it would do good to listen."

"Hermione, when did the doctors say he would awaken?" Harry had no trouble identifying the concerned voice. It was Ginny and despite his determination to hide (for now) the fact that he was awake, he found it problematic.

"They did not. According to the injuries he had when he came it should be a week at least, but the state of his body says he should be awake by now."

The next words were said with Ron's voice: "Maybe he is trying to wake up when in full health. Anyway sister, maybe you should go home. You have barely visited it lately."

"With good reason. _You _can go;I will stay here for a couple more hours"

"You will not! You will return home! NOW!"

Harry almost laughed aloud. Ginny's brother should know better. Any moment now… Yup, a Bat Bogey Curse.

"Any more such remarks, Ronald Weasley?"

"I, I, I think I will go home. Are you coming, sweetheart?"

"Amazing! Ron is acting reasonable." Harry could almost see Hermione rolling her eyes. "Goodbye Ginny!"

"Goodbye"

* * *

After Ron and Hermione left, Ginny took her wand and cast a few spells. Then, she turned to the unmoving Harry:

"You know Harry, you never cease to amaze me. You managed to survive more encounters with Tom than I can count, you fought beasts and beings which would have scared off a group of a dozen wizards, and you battled Death Eaters in great numbers. Recently, you have defeated Tom and managed to survive. Yet despite all that" - And her tone became quite a harsh one - "you still can't fool me. Open your eyes, I know you're awake."

"My love, I knew that was your opinion the moment you asked when I will awake. And," – Harry opened his eyes – "my intention was not to fool you, it was to fool all the others – and in _that _I was successful."

Despite herself, Ginny smiled. For a moment there was silence until Harry decided to interrupt it:

"How long was I unconscious, Ginny?"

"What? Oh, that is the tenth day since you were brought here. Took you long to awake."

"Would have taken less without my training"

"You mean _more_, don't you?"

"Less, Ron was essentially correct."

"I beg your pardon?" – Ginny was clearly puzzled.

"One of the techniques I learned. If my magic detects no danger, the body is recovering more rapidly but no effort is made to awaken me until I am healed. But never mind that, how is the war going?"

"Over. All the Death Eaters were indeed stunned as you said and there were no casualties. Dumbledore though, managed to tire himself greatly when tying them up. He is recovering several rooms away"

"So, you all saw the battle?" - Asked Harry while smiling.

"Of course" – said Ginny with a smile as well. – "the spell on your eyes worked fine. Everything you saw, was seen by us – and I believe Death Eaters received the show as well"

"And didn't attack without orders? Some discipline Tom's army had, except it backfired." Now Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

"Discipline shmiscipline! Let's see _your_ discipline." - Ginny, trying to look angry produced an object out of her pocket. – "**Tell me now what is the deal with this coin!"**

Harry looked at Ginny calmly and said:

"How much do you know about MEA Theory?"

"Magical Energy Accumulating? An undeveloped theory of storing and releasing magical energy in forms fit for use by a person inside an inanimate object."

"Exactly. Except for the" – Harry pointed at the coin – "undeveloped part."

"You worked it out?"

"Yes, although it took me months of research and _lots_ of luck. I told nobody else about it, for matters of secrecy."

"What about me?" Ginny looked offended.

I managed to block my sight from Voldemort while I worked on it, but the sound is much trickier."

"So, how long were you working on that?"

"Four months for theory Honey, and then almost a year for making it properly – I mean, charging it up with enough energy without blowing it up. LOTS of energy"

"So that's what you meant when you said that you will return as long as you have the coin."

Harry shook his head:

"No. While that energy _was_ important in the battle it was not what decided the outcome. Another spell, which required less energy, but much more work, was what truly defeated Tom"

Ginny sighed.

"You know Harry, despite all your explanations you still remain unclear to me. EXPLAIN!"

Harry sat up. Then he swung his legs from the bed and stood up. Despite the ten days of lying he managed to maintain his balance with relative ease.

"You want an explanation? No problem"

* * *

He took the coin from Ginny's hand, placed it upon his own palm, and concentrated. Glowing tentacles of magic sprung out from the coin and onto his arm.

"Ginny, when I went to the battle, I told you that Love is the Power the Dark Lord knows not. The spell I created the coin with, was meant to help me use that power to its fullest extent and it worked. The spell had nothing to do with battle Ginny, but everything to do with you."

And as he spoke, the magic was working its way over his body, changing it where it passed. Gone was the paleness from ten days without sun, replaced by a healthy tan, gone was the gauntness from ten days without proper food replaced by his usual round face and the muscles from his training. Even the hospital garb was gone, replaced by a more formal wear. But now the tentacles were retracting back into the coin, which was completely invisible in their center.

"The spell helped defeat Voldemort because its purpose was something I could not do before defeating him, but I could not allow myself to die without doing it."

The last of the magic was gone. The coin was gone as well. Where it once was, a single small object sat upon Harry's palm. The object was unlike anything has ever seen by Ginny – or by anyone else for that matter.

The object looked like a single piece of clear crystal. Inside it were smaller, variously colored objects, probably gems of some kind. It could have been said that they were embedded in that larger crystal, except that they were constantly moving, and all the pieces were slowly changing their colors. Yet despite all the changes the Object was always keeping its beauty… like gems singing music.

In fact, besides the fact that the Object was extremely beautiful, the only definite thing about it was that it had the shape and size of a ring.

Ginny has never seen an object so beautiful. She was so transfixed by the sight before her that she almost missed what happened next.

"Ginevra Weasley, my love," – said Harry quietly while standing on one knee – "will you marry me?"


	5. Time

Chapter 5: Time.

Sorry for the delay, but I decided to wait for some time until after the HBP… or a good review. Thanks to HAM005. And as for the place… that's the only chance for some privacy for quite a while.

Some hints at adult content below – you have been warned.

* * *

"_Ginevra Weasley, my love, will you marry me?"_

Ginny said that Harry never ceased to amaze her. This time however, he left her completely shocked. It took her at least ten seconds to realize what he said… and then about half as much to realize what he was _holding_.

The most beautiful engagement ring ever seen.

She flung herself onto his neck, and cried out with a half sob:

"I can't believe it Harry! Of course I will!"

"Damn it Ginny, I'm so happy right now…" He managed to utter nothing else because of the unending stream of kisses Ginny covered his face with. Only several minutes later, she decided to make a short pause.

"Ginevra Potter, Sounds nice. Or maybe it should be Ginevra Weasley Potter. Or Ginevra…"

"I'm afraid darling," said Harry "that the customs of my family offer you but the single choice of Ginevra Weasley. And I cannot possibly object."

"I thought that" Ginny frowned "your mother was addressed as Mrs. Potter."

"Never. Except for a few signatures to prevent misunderstanding she was always Evans. Oh, I completely forgot. Give me your hand." And with these words, Harry slipped the ring on her finger. The colors starting swirling even more rapidly, more unpredictably, more beautifully.

"The ring seems to like me." Muttered Ginny while staring.

"Of course it does." Smirked Harry, also transfixed by it. "It's a piece of myself. Now where were we?"

* * *

The kissing continued until a few minutes later Ginny paused and said: 

"Too bad we have so little time. I want to stay here forever."

"What do you mean by little time?" Smiled Harry "We have plenty"

"The aversion spells I put are only good for a few hours and are difficult to reinforce. After that, someone might think to check the room."

Harry took his wand and went to the door. A few seconds later, he returned.

"I try to prepare for different circumstances." He said with a smirk. "The "coin" reinforced the charms. I would say we have 30 hours – even against your family.

"Sounds tempting." Said Ginny. "But what about…" She whispered something to Harry.

"No need to be ashamed. As for the answer, I am maintaining such a charm around myself for the last several years. Symbolic. War is not the time to be born."

"Hmmm." Smirked Ginny "maybe you can remove it now"

"Let's see… How long do you think it will take your mother to plan a perfect wedding?"

"Good question." Laughed Ginny. "Maybe 6 months"

"In this case, let's leave it. Dressing problems."

"Agreed." Said Ginny and immediately tackled Harry onto the bed.

"Wait, Ginny." Said Harry, mustering what remained of his reason. "Are you sure you want this"

The only thing Ginny gave him was a **really** feral smile. Harry responded by taking his wand and doing some transfiguration work on the bed and other surroundings.

* * *

The concentration of coherent speech over the next hours is too small to write down a good dialogue so I think I'll make a pause here (besides, they deserve time to themselves).

* * *

Next chapter will be about family confrontations – if I'll manage to write it down. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay. I hope it's not too bad. Some more adult suggestions, so, you have been warned. Actually, on the upper side of T rating

Griffindor-girl12: Sure, no problem. And thanks.

Kaycomon. Thanks a lot. You're not the only one.

This is the last chapter. Writing was fun, but, they say that once, a painter in ancient Greece was asked who was better, him or another painter. He said they are both handling the brush equally well, but he was better in putting the brush down when needed. I am no painter, so, I put down my keyboard.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Final Confrontation.

Harry awoke again. This awakening however, was considerably better than the last one. Mainly because of the red haired perfection sleeping at his side.

He looked around him. No one would have recognized this as a hospital room. The walls were now nice pink and there were flowers all over ("Hmmm, I think I will have to transport the entire room away. I can certainly afford it"). The bed was now a king-sized four poster of the best quality magic could offer. It all took a bit of work, but Harry was not the person to do things by halves. However, there was still one thing to do. Carefully, so as not to disturb Ginny, He moved away from her a bit (or tried to, because even in her sleep she did her best to follow him), and started casting some spells.

An hour later he finished the spells and started casting others. Spells of a different kind and purpose.

* * *

Ginny slowly woke up. She, too, considered this awakening better than the last one (or any other for the last eleven days – since Harry went to battle. Or maybe for her entire life). She looked at her fiancée and saw him with a wand in his hand and a concentrated look on his face. Several glowing shapes were hanging in the air and he was clearly enchanting them.

She didn't know what the shapes were – although she had her suspicions.

For a couple of minutes she watched his wand movements. He was moving quickly, elegantly, and silently. It was almost hypnotizing, as well as the glow. Finally, he paused his enchanting and turned to her.

"Good morning sweetheart. I hope I didn't wake you up"

"Oh, don't worry. I had all the sleep I wanted. Actually, last night I felt like a minute of sleep will be too much."

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way. Breakfast?"

She looked at where he was pointing. "What? You put an oven here?"

"Only the best for you, Flamegirl. Two sugars in your coffee, right?"

Flamegirl. She liked the name. They were indeed like two flames last night, feeding upon each other, feeding upon their own energy, and only growing stronger for all that. It was… She shook her head. If she will dwell too much on it, the breakfast will be delayed by at least three hours – she will see to that.

"Yes. And no cream. Only milk."

She looked around for her clothes. Harry noticed this and pointed to a pile nearby.

"Your clothes were a bit crumpled after… well, you know, so I decided to make you some new ones. I hope they are up to the fashion."

Ginny looked at the pile. There were a couple of nice dresses, some shirts and robes. She selected a light gown (while Harry was devouring her with his eyes) and put it on. ("my size exactly. Well, Harry did have me nearby for reference". She blushed thinking about all the other things he had her nearby for. She objected to none of them.) She didn't want to put on anything more. Maybe it will be removed soon.

* * *

They sat down to a small table. The breakfast was nice, and they were eating hungrily (not forgetting to feed each other), having small talk, and kissing. Finally, they were done (at least with eating).

"Gin," Asked Harry sitting on the bed with her. "do you remember by any chance who said that third time is the charm?"

"No. Why?" Asked Ginny while hugging Harry (who was no better dressed than her).

"I want to kill the liar. As far as I can tell, every time is. The third, the first, the fourth. All the way until you managed to exhaust me."

Ginny smiled. _That _she had to agree with.

"So, My Love, going to tell me what are those things you were enchanting?"

"These? Some jewelry to match your ring. For our wedding day.

"Harry!" Ginny stared at him. "Don't you think it's too much!"

"When it comes to such things, Flamegirl, nothing is too much. This is an area where no arguments will change my opinion."

"Flamegirl. I like the name." Said Ginny in between kisses "What should I call you then? Nightboy? "

"Why _Night_boy Ginny, I find the day to be all right" Answered Harry kissing her neck. "It makes you look all the better."

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. She saw passion there. And he saw it in hers.

"Prove it"

Ginny's choice of dress proved to be the correct one. In the end they both agreed that Naughtyboy will be a better choice. The words "boy" and "girl" though, were about fifteen hours obsolete.

* * *

A short while later, after a long shower (the third for the last sixteen hours), they sat (properly dressed) on a couch (the bed was portkeyed to Harry's house since they both decided to keep it) The spells which ensured that nobody was looking for them (a very complex bit of mind affecting magic) was gone, and the locking spells were being removed by someone outside (Take a guess by whom). Finally, the door burst open, and the entire Weasley family plus family barged into the room. They were all clearly worried, but when they saw Ginny and Harry the expressions changed. Now they ranged from shock to anger. Naturally, it was Harry who spoke first. Very calmly.

"Ever heard of knocking? I would have opened the door."

"Harry! What the hell were you doing to my sister!" Ron managed to find his voice and was clearly protective of his sister. Harry didn't understand why though – Ronald wasn't married to Hermione yet but he knew some things about their relationship. Some things just could not be hidden. Like underwear scattered in some places.

"What kind of answer do you want?" Asked Harry.

Ron opened his mouth. Then he closed it . Then he opened it again (He was completely red by that time).

"I want the truth! What were you doing to my sister!"

"As you can see," Harry pointed. "I was proposing to her".

Everyone was completely stunned by these words. Finally Molly spoke.

"Oh, my girl! Let me see the ring." She and Hermione immediately started checking the ring. The rest soon joined and started making remarks. Now, Ron was not angry. The ring made him upset.

"Harry," He asked, "Could you make me a ring like that? I want to propose to Hermione"

"I will teach you. You must make it on your own"

Ron smiled

"Thanks mate. But really," He whispered, "what _else_ were you doing to my sister"

Harry smirked. "Absolutely nothing"

"You expect me to believe you"

"You shouldn't ask otherwise. But asking questions doesn't look as your strong side"

Ron was puzzled but decided to put this aside. However, there just had to be a serpent in the Garden. Two actually.

* * *

Fred and George started making jokes about all this. Harry quickly grew tired of this.

"You are treading on thin ice here with your so-called jokes. Cut it off. Or do you want me to make you?

"Oh, come on Harry, don't you think…"

"That this is worth a good joke."

"Or two."

"Or a thousand."

"Come on, we must celebrate your engagement."

"And some other things"

"Yeah, the boy defeated the bad guys"

"And now he gets the girl"

"Although I don't understand why not two"

"Or three"

They shouldn't have said that. It was time for Harry to check the spells he put on the room. He gave a short whistle.

Two yellow beams came out of the walls and struck the twins. No effect was visible… Until the twins tried to talk. They paused at the first word, then looked upon each other…

And, screaming like mad, bolted out of the door.

Harry was laughing. All the others were as well. Even Percy and Hermione.

"I'm sorry if I overreacted, but I believe _that _was way out of line.

"You are right," Said Ginny (a bit angrily) "I can't believe they will say something like that"

"Tell me, Harry," Asked Ron, "what was this spell? Sometimes, I suffer from them things like that too."

"Something I made myself. For the next couple of weeks," And Harry smiled an evil smirk, "They won't be able to make a joke. Whatever the joke is"

This time, everyone laughed for at least three minutes.

"Serves them right." Said Ginny.

"Yeah, I _must_ learn that spell. Although, why was it prepared for use like that? What were you expecting?" Asked Charlie.

"Just about anything. For the case you will all be acting… unreasonable."

"So," Asked Bill "any other spells here"

"Naturally." Said Harry calmly. "Different spells for everyone. You know, two spells of spells to make one illiterate, one to cause clumsiness, one for making a person allergic and repulsive to dragons, an appetite killer(I'm sure you can guess which spell is for whom.)"

The Weasleys were stunned. Suddenly, the door opened and the twins entered.

"Harry," Asked one of them, "could you please remove this spell?"

"I'm afraid I didn't work the counterspell out yet. There was more pressing business." Said Harry with a serious face. "Of course, you can try to find it – but I'm not going to teach you the spell"

"And how exactly," Asked Hermione "was _making this spell_ an urgent business?"

Harry smiled.

"Didn't you watch the battle? I knew for a long time that destroying Voldemort's body won't be enough so, I had to study the ways of affecting the mind. And laughter _was_ a critical point."

"Still, I can't understand," Said Hermione, "how did you manage to do all this work, creating these spells. You did nothing like that in Hogwarts."

"Let's just say," And Harry squeezed Ginny's hand at this, "that I had some encouragement and motivation, due to one most perfect person."

Ginny squeezed his hand back at these words. He always knew the right thing to say in front of her.

"I think the boys could use a couple of weeks of clear thinking." Said Mrs. Weasley. "Now and then."

The look of horror on twins' faces at her last words was priceless. So were the pleased faces of the rest of the family, who suffered from too many jokes for a very very long time.

Eventually, after a few more minutes of talk, the Weasleys went out. Harry and Ginny remained behind to transport the rest of the stuff in the room to Harry's house.

* * *

"You are a liar Harry." Said Ginny, putting a portkey on the couch. "Why did you tell my brother you were doing nothing except proposing?"

"Why Ginny, I am hurt." Harry made the best attempt at making a face to match. "Why would I lie, when the truth will work the same? _We_ were doing everything, not _me._ Ron never learned to ask questions properly."

"Why," Said Ginny dreamily "I do remember this thing _you_ were doing after we took a shower."

"Indeed, but Ron asked what I was doing _to_ you. This," Harry looked into her eyes "was done _for_ you."

It was nice to hear such a thing, but Ginny wanted to speak about something else.

"So, Harry," She began "What are you going to do now. The Prophecy is fulfilled, Voldemort is gone. Did you think about this?"

"Oh, my options are many." Said Harry "An Auror, a Quidditch player, a teacher, and no chance to be turned down. I can even become a jeweler." He looked, once again at her ring "Still, the main thing I am going to do, is the same thing the Prophecy tells me to do now."

"Which is?" Ginny was a bit puzzled?

"Living." He hugged her. "With you at my side."

"I would love that Harry." She muttered, hugging him back.

Then they kissed

**HAPPY END**


End file.
